Broken Hallelujah!
by plainsmexy
Summary: Two hurt and starved souls meet and discover a love they forgot could exist. Will they be able to face all obstacle that will be thrown their way, or will they just give up? Contains: Mpreg, M/M love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All original Twilight characters belong to the great S. Meyer. However this story line belongs to me!

 **Authors note:** Just to let you know this is a M/M story (boy x boy), it will contain mreg. I will update warnings per chapter. Please r&r. I am a first time writer and hope you like it!

 **Chapter 1:** **A knight in shining armor**...

"Carlisle, so… have you gotten your car fixed yet?" One of his colleagues asked, as they left the convention area. "No, they are waiting on a part to be delivered". "Told you driving here was a bad idea. Anyway… I was thinking of having a little get together later this evening. Why don't you join us, it will just be the usual gang?" Carlisle took a minute to think it over before replying, "Dave, I'm not so sure… I'd rather just stay in my room and talk to my kids. But if I do change my mind I will call ahead to let you know." Before he walks away his fellow doctor says with a solemn look on his face, "I might be overstepping boundaries, but your kids are all grown up and I can guarantee you that Esme would not have wanted this for you. Live again Carlisle, or you are going to worry and work yourself to death" .With that the two men went their separate ways.

As Carlisle reached the door he hailed a cab and went to his hotel, just as he had planned. Unfortunately for him his kids were a bit too busy to spend more than a few minutes on call with him. Since his wife died a few years ago Carlisle has become a recluse. Before, he would travel and be more outgoing, with his wife by his side. It pained him to think of that day, the day of the accident. So, since he had nothing better to do than sit and think of the past, he decided to call Dave and let him know he will be attending the get together.

Since Carlisle had no car he decided to walk. About two blocks away from the club Dave told him they were meeting at, someone literally walked into him and then grunted a "hey man, look where you're going" before disappearing out of sight. Carlisle was baffled, what just happened? Luckily for him someone not too far from him saw exactly what happened and caught the culprit before he got too far. "I think that belongs to that guy you just walked right into" said the young man. "Mind your own business, Raven. Or you could end up in a world of pain" said the smug little pocket-picker. Just as a smug smile appeared on his face the young man he called Raven made a grab for his left arm, twisted it behind his back and shoved him face first into the wall. "Look you short shit, I don't have the patience to argue this out with you. Just hand over his wallet and phone" Raven snarled into his ear. "Okay, okay… damn this is not worth me getting beat up. But I am warning you, I am letting Axel know what happened." As he says this Raven loosens his grip on the guy just enough for him to reach the swiped objects. "He will be paying you a visit before the night is over. So…here, and good luck", with that he gives Raven the phone and wallet before he is released, running away as fast as he can. "Yeah... I'll be waiting" Raven says to no-one in particular, knowing that he will be out of commission for a few days at most. Just the thought of that is enough to make him rethink his actions; he needs every penny he makes. And his current 'work' is not exactly a gold mine. But it's not enough to make him forget his morels, stealing is wrong. He should know. He spent three years learning that lesson. He will deal with Axel when he sees him. Raven turns and heads in the direction the - unbeknownst-to-himself - mugged man went. Just as he was about to enter the club Raven calls out to him, "Mister…. Hey, mister." Carlisle was just about to enter the club when the bouncer stopped him, letting him know that someone was calling out to him, seeing as he was the only guy standing in the vicinity. "Ugh... Thanks man." Raven thanks the man. "Um sir, you dropped this back there when that guy bumped into you." Carlisle immediately starts checking his pockets to find it was indeed barren. With that realization he moves away from the door. "Here", says the young man as he hands over the wallet and cellphone. "Thank you! I didn't even notice" he says as he reaches out to take the items, he sees that they are definitely his. Gratefully he thanks the young man again and asks him for his name "It's Raven, sir", is the reply as they shake hands. "Well Raven, my names Carlisle. Is there any way that I could perhaps repay you?" Carlisle asks. "Well... maybe... be a bit more vigilant? Anyway I need to get back. See you around..." the young man says with a smile that struck Carlisle as the most beautiful smile he has seen in a long time. With that in mind, he turns around and makes his way inside to join his colleagues for the 'get-together'. "Carlisle, glad you made it. Almost thought you changed your mind" said Dave as soon as he reached their table. "Well, I got a little distracted on my way here" he replies with a dreamy look in his eyes. For some reason he can't get the young man and that amazing smile out of his head. After some teasing from his colleagues, he eventually started to relax and enjoy a night out. Not knowing what was waiting for him on his way back to his hotel room later.

For Raven, this was not how he expected his life to be like growing up. He also didn't think he could personally mess his own life up so royally, where he had to work as a male prostitute on street corners just to keep his current crumbling roof over his head. Between paying for the place he called home, he worked to pay for college. He already graduated from high school and is currently in his first year of engineering. Just those two alone left him with hardly any money in a good month. He could hardly afford to pay utilities, never mind have money to buy food or clothes.

Just as he finished stashing the money he just 'worked' for, Axel arrives, flanked by Mr. Pick-pocket and two goons. "Raven, Raven, Raven... really? Is what I'm hearing the truth? You stopped D here after he 'claimed' some goodies for me from some rich guy?" Axel asked as he looked Raven over. "Yeah!" was all he got in reply. Axel's face went from calm to crazy in a matter of seconds. "Yeah... So where is it? I want what is mine" he growled as his goons walked either side of Raven. "I returned it. I don't have a problem with your specific business. But I won't stand around and watch it happen right in front of me." "A street whore with some morels! Wow, I never thought I would see the day." said Axel as he looked over to his goons. "Well, 'Mr. Morels,'" he says in a mocking tone of voice, "you have two options. One, you can 'claim' me something else or two, me and my boys here show you what it means to mess with my business?" Raven looks at all four of them and sizes them up, not really a fair fight but he's had worse, or so he thinks. Immediately the two goons descend on him, revealing weapons he hadn't considered. Knives. The one on his left tries to stab him with the knife he has. Raven just side steps, catches his arm and throws him in the other ones direction. They collide. Then D comes at him fists flying, he blocks them and gets D off-guard. It only takes one sold punch to the jaw to send him flailing into the nearest wall, knocking him out in the process. However, while his attention was on D, Axel moved in behind him, throwing a hard punch to his lower back, hurting his kidney. As Raven tries to turn toward him, one of the goons that recovered from the earlier collision came swinging at him with his knife. Raven didn't have enough time to get out of the way. He was slashed on his upper arm. Again, before he could recover, the other of the two goons tackles him to the ground. He is given no time to catch his breath before they descend on him. He puts his hands up to protect his face, seeing as it is all he can do for now. Punches, a few well aimed kicks to the ribs and stomach, they even aimed for his head, Raven was sure he heard something crack. He could hardly breathe. "Boys...enough" called Axel, "let's get out of here. I doubt he will be interfering in our business again. Isn't that right Raven?" he says as he starts walking away, only to turn and look at D with a look of pure disgust on his face. "And will one of get that sorry good-for-nothing out of here and out of my sight." As soon as Raven realizes that they are actually gone, he lets out a sigh of relief before giving into the darkness.

Carlisle was never big on alcohol; especially considering a drunk driver caused the accident that killed his wife. After a few hours of fun on the dance floor and quite a few sodas, Carlisle decided to call it a night and head home. Though noticing the state of his colleagues, he paid the bouncer to ensure that they get a cab instead of driving home themselves. Wanting to clear his head, he decides to walk instead of taking a cab himself. He took the same route home as he took to get to the club. After walking a few blocks, he came upon an alley with someone lying near the dumpster. At first he thought of just calling the police, when he realized on closer inspection that the clothes the guy was wearing looked familiar. He entered the alley, he gasped at what he found. The young man from earlier, Raven, was covered in bruises and blood. The doctor in him jumped to attention and he rushed over to him to take a closer look. As he reached Raven he saw the young man was unconscious, so tried to wake him gently, "Raven... Raven, come on kid open your eyes". Raven was confused, was Axel back? And why was he being so nice? As per the request, he somehow managed to open at least his right eye seeing as the other was swollen shut. As his vision finally cleared, he saw the man of earlier over him. Carlisle... "Carlisle?" he croaked. "Raven, what happened to you?" Carlisle asked. "B-back...backpack..." Raven replied, and just from the way he spoke Carlisle knew he was in a lot of pain. So he decided to find the backpack in order to get Raven's attention back to his injuries. "Okay, where is it?" he asked, "behine' dumpst'" came the reply. While he went over to get the bag he called for an ambulance. He left Raven alone for a few seconds just to figure out where exactly they were. As soon as he was done, he went back to the young man and knelt by him. "Raven, listen I need to check what your most serious injury is. Will you let me?" he asked. All he got as a reply was a nod. Without any of his usual equipment, he had to make due with what he had on hand. Using his cellphone's torch feature, he first checked for any serious head or neck injury. Finding some swelling on the back and front of his head and no neck problems, he moved down. He tore a piece of his shirt to bandage the cut on Raven's arm, checking the other; he only found extensive bruises on both arms. Then he checked his chest, feeling for any broken ribs. There he found at least four. Just as he was about to move on he heard the ambulance sirens, running out so they wouldn't drive past. As paramedics took over, he tells them he is a doctor and what he found; they were very appreciative of his help. Once Raven was secure they took off for the hospital.

Carlisle hardly paid attention to anything else on the way to the hospital. He even forgot about the bag that he carelessly slung over his shoulder. Once at the hospital, staff took over and rushed Raven to the E.R. One nurse came over to him and asked him questions regarding Raven, Carlisle told the nurse that he only met him that very night and that they should do whatever was necessary to get the young man healthy again, promising to pay the bill. Carlisle was told to go and wait in the waiting room, eventually dosing off, seeing that he has been awake the since early this morning. He still had to attend the last meeting the next day. After about four or so hours a doctor came looking for him. "Doctor Cullen", He said, rousing Carlisle from his sleep "my name is Doctor Michael Crane. I was told you came in with Raven?" Carlisle stood up to shake the other doctors' hand. "Yes. I tried to what I could before paramedics got there. Is he alright?" doctor crane looked at Carlisle with a kind smile and gestured for him to follow, "Why don't you follow me and I will fill you in on the way" heading to a private room. As they enter Carlisle breathes a sigh of relief seeing Raven, even though he is covered in bandages. "Have a seat. Let's start from his head and work our way down, you can look at his chart as we go. Okay…" doctor Crane lists all injuries and then points out something quite unique, "there is at least some good news. His womb is still intact and although he is very malnourished everything seems good." "Oh" was all he could say, the doctor informed him that if he wanted to they could set up a cot for him in the room for the night, to which he agreed. Even though his mind was racing with questions he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is all mine.

A/N: Ps.. Read and review! I would like to hear from you! Mwah...

 **Chapter 2: Discovering you!**

Although being very tired, Carlisle still woke up as the door to the private room was being closed. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep Carlisle went to work rescheduling the rest of the day ahead. After calling a colleagues and asking them to take over the presentation on his behalf, he sat back and went through the messages on his phone. He had two: one from his kids, wishing him sweet dreams and lots of love (something that always brings a smile to his face) and the second was a message from the auto repairers, stating that his car was ready for collection. 'Finally' he thought. However, while he was busy doing this his eyes kept skipping over to the backpack belonging to the young man. Not wanting to invade another person's privacy, he decided to find out where the cafeteria was and get himself some coffee and a sandwich. Unfortunately, this didn't work. As soon as he returned to the room, his attention was once again drawn to the bag. 'What could it hurt?' he thought to himself, 'I am a doctor, the patient is unconscious. Going through the bag might reveal critical information like and allergy or something'.

So after he was done with the coffee and sandwich he took the bag, opened it and tipped it upside down, letting all the contents fall out. On the cot he was occupying to two unopened water bottles, a wallet, a cellphone, a set of keys, a small bottle of mouth wash and wipes landed. "Okay" he said to himself, "what do we have here?" the water bottles, keys, wipes and mouth wash he put back. He switched the cellphone on only to find that he needed a password to gain access. So he turned it back off and returned it to the bag. All that was left was the wallet, "oh well, no turning back now" he said to himself as he looked through the wallet. Inside he found and Id, driver's license, a bank card, a student pass and cash. A lot of cash! 'What are you into?' he thought as he looked over to the bed. What struck Carlisle was that everything belonged to a Jacob Ephraim Black… Carlisle took the wallet and went over to the bed and held it close to the young patient and what do you know, according to the documents in his hand this young man's real name is Jacob Black. "Why did you give me false name?" Carlisle said to the sleeping young man.

As Carlisle was standing over Raven/Jacob… for the first time he noticed how young he looked. So he took out his id and checked. Sixteen… the young man in front of him was only sixteen. But then where was his parents and what was he doing out there so late at night? 'I'm not going to get answers until he wakes up.'

Ngh… 'Why does everything hurt? What happened?' Raven/Jacob thought to himself as he came to. But before he could open his eyes, the previous evening came flooding back, 'Axel… fuck...' His eyes snapped open to find someone leaning over him. "It's okay. Your safe… you're in hospital" the person said. 'I know that voice' he thought to himself and tried to calm down. Once calm he spoke, "Wh-where am I?" 'Wow, my voice is scratchy', he thought. "You're in a local hospital. You were attacked last night, I found you lying in an alley. Here drink some water… for your throat." Carlisle spoke as he helped him sit up and drink the water. "Thanks." He said with a small smile. "Okay, let me just go let one of the nurses know that you're a wake, I'll be right back" the man said to him. As Raven/Jacob lay back on the bed, he wondered as to why this man, a complete stranger was going out of his way like this. Surely he had more important things to do than wait around for some good for nothing kid. And now that he thought about it, which hospital was he in exactly? By the looks of things, definitely one he couldn't afford.

Just as his eyes started to droop closed the door opened and in walked Carlisle and a lady. Probably the nurse or the doctor. "Hello young man. It's nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Alison Paige, how are you feeling?" she asked with and English accent. "Hi doc. Not that bad, I guess." He replied feeling a bit shy while she poked and prodded at him checking his wounds. "Well, that might just be the pain meds we gave you. While I'm here why don't I give you list of your injuries." She said with look of concern on her face. He replied with a nod, "okay. Well you luckily only have four broken bones, and quite a few bruised ones. They will take a few weeks to heal. You have four ribs, all on you left side, they are the one that broke and had to be reset. The ones that are bruised are your left forearm, left leg and hip. We had to give six stiches on your left bicep for your cut. You have a mild concussion and your left eye is swollen and bruised. Fortunately, no serious damage was done there. You also have cuts on both your lips and they are swollen as well. With medication and some rest, that will go away and if treated correctly, you will experience no scarring. But like I said, you are going to need to get rest, so I will issue you with a medical certificate to inform your school of your condition." She said looking him over. "I'm sure you must be hungry, let me get a nurse to bring you something. I will pop in later to see how things are going" she said as she left the room.

Raven/Jacob felt so lost. 'How am I going to manage?' he thought to himself. "Uhm... Raven, may I ask you something?" Carlisle asked, he forgot about the man. "Uhm, sure…" he replied. "What is your real name? Is it Raven or Jacob?" when he looked up at Carlisle, shock was written all on his face. "H-how did you…" then he remembered his backpack, "you went through my stuff? What the hell?". "I was looking for information and you were unconscious. We needed to know if you had any allergies or if you are on any medication" Carlisle gave him a look that pleaded forgiveness and care. 'But why would this man care. And about him of all people' he thought. "Okay, okay. I guess I over-reacted." He replied looking anywhere but at Carlisle. "My real name is Jacob Ephraim Black. Not Raven. That is just something I came up with as a 'stage name' of sorts". "But why would you need a stage name?" Carlisle asked him baffled, "my part-time job…" just as he was going to elaborate a nurse walked in with tray.

To anyone who might have walked in on them, they would look very odd. Two people who seemed to look lost but also be drawn to each other. Little did they know what fate had in store! After having something to eat, Jacob was given pain medication, which had near immediate effect. Carlisle told him that he had something's to sort out and that he will be back later. Before he was out the door Jacob was sleeping.

Between checking on how things were going at the convention and collecting and paying for the repairs on his car, only two hours have passed. He decided that a shower and a change of clothes would be required. So he stopped at his hotel for that. On his way back he stopped at a dinner and got two burgers, fries and two sodas to take back with him. As he got into his car to head back to the hospital a thought struck him. Why is he so concerned about Jacob? "Maybe it's just all the years spent with Esme. She always had a heart of gold and always felt the need to help others" he said out loud, "guess it finally caught up with me". He sat back there in his car reminiscing with a smile on his face. He missed her, he really did. But life goes on!

By the time Carlisle made it back to the hospital, it was past noon already. As he was about to enter the room, a nurse at the reception desk called him aside. "Doctor Cullen. May I have a moment of your time?" she asked. "Sure" he replied turning away from the door. "Doctor, doctor Paige said that she will be by in an hour to check on the young man. However, the reason I called you over is to find out who will be settling the bill. According to the signed forms, you agreed to take up all the costs. Am I correct?" she asked, looking at him over her glasses. "Yes nurse. I know that you don't take patients without insurance but I spoke to the head of your department and he approved it. I doubt you would turn away one of the hospitals major suppliers, especially when the bill will be paid from my personal account." He calmly replied. "Please don't take this the wrong way, I was just enquiring. In that case I will let the billing department know. Thank you sir" the nurse replied with a smile, actually looking relieved.

As he entered the room he found Jacob in the process of getting out of bed, "I don't think that is a good idea. Especially without some sort of assistance" he said smiling. Jacob was so startled he nearly fell off the bed; "need to get to the bathroom" was his reply. Carlisle helped him into the bathroom, then left to give the young man his space. Once done in the bathroom, although it pained him to do it, Jacob called out to Carlisle for help. The man entered with a smile, not once uttering a word or even a look that could pass as being judgmental. Once Jacob was back on the bed, Carlisle passed him a bag. Looking inside, he was surprised by what he found. "Thought you might like some real food… I hope you don't mind?" Carlisle asked looking a bit unsure. "No… and thanks for this. Hospital food is definitely not for all occasions." Jacob replied with a small smile on his face. "I know you have questions. And after finding out what you did for me, I guess I owe you some answers." Jacob said. Carlisle couldn't help but notice once again that this young man in front of him was only a child. "No. you don't owe me anything. Although you are right I do have a few questions, as I am sure you have too." Carlisle spoke looking thoughtful. "How about, twenty questions, while we wait for Doctor Paige? We can start with nothing to serious and go from there?" he suggested. After thinking about it Jacob agreed, twenty questions it is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides this story.

 **A/N:** To Coucou (Guest), ALiveTodaytoWrite, tjhunt1541 – thank you for following my story. Hope you like this chap. Also, I do apologize for the long wait but life can really get hectic when you least expect it. I will do my best to update more frequently ;)

 **Chapter 3:**

They spent the next hour enjoying lunch and questioning each other, while discovering a few surprises along the way. When it was time for the doctor to check up on Jacob, Carlisle left the room to give them some privacy. A few minutes later, the doctor came out and informed Carlisle that Jacob was clear to leave, of course with a reminder that he needs bed rest for a few days. Since Carlisle knew what needed to be done for Jacob to leave he got to it, while another nurse was helping Jacob get ready to leave. Once everything was taken care of, he turned to go back to Jacob's room to fetch him only to find him on his way out with the assistance of a nurse. With medication and note from the doctor regarding a follow up appointment, as well as one explaining why he will not be attending classes for a few days, they finally left the hospital. Since Carlisle already packed a small overnight bag with a few items, they just got straight on road to Jacob's place.

Carlisle looked over to his passenger, rather pleased with himself for getting Jacob to write down his address earlier and entering it onto his navigator. Right now, there was no way he wanted to disturb what looked like a rather peaceful nap. That just left Carlisle with the radio, the road and his thoughts of the current situation. As strange as it was for him, he found the young man next to him very intriguing. During their short game earlier he learnt a little of the young man. Jacob was a sixteen-year-old emancipated teen, who seemed to be driven. He graduated high school two years early, while attending military school, who works two jobs: one Monday to Friday and the other over weekends. He just started college and is studying toward a business degree, while living on his own and looking after himself. What really boggled him was what the reason was for his emancipation? Why is he on his own? Did something happen to his family? He did not know what to think except that he would go crazy if one of his kids was out there alone, with no-one but themselves. However, right now the only person who could answer all those questions and concerns running through his head was sleeping.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Jacob moan. Out of concern, he pulled into the nearest gas station to check on him. Carlisle was reminded once again of how young Jacob actually was when he looked him over and when the young man complained about the pain radiating thought out his body. After getting him to eat a sandwich, Carlisle gave him some medication then they got back on the road. After a few more hours, they reached their destination. Carlisle woke him up after he parked the car. Sleepily Jacob tried to exit the car but he was so out of it, that when looked up, there was Carlisle with his hand extended to help him. With both their bags in hand, Carlisle helped Jacob in the building and up the stairs to the second floor.

Carlisle was in shock once he entered the small apartment. He has two sons, and not once for as long as they have been alive has he ever seen their surrounding areas look half as clean and tidy as the apartment he just entered. "So… this is my place. While I am up let me give you the tour," Jacob said. "Okay. As you can see this is an open plan kitchen-lounge-diner area. There is the usual in the kitchen: fridge, stove, food and a small breakfast nook. Then, you have the dining area and last but not least the lounge: sofas, TV and stereo. Down the passage first door on you right is the bathroom, on the left the guest bedroom and the door at the end is my room," he said looking back at Carlisle. "Quite a nice place, I must say." Carlisle said. Jacob opened the door to the guest room, "You can have this room for the night. If you need anything, let me know or you can help yourself." he said looking sleepy again. 'Isn't he concerned about his safety? Falling asleep in a stranger's car, and then letting him into his house?' Carlisle was not sure what to think, but decided he would talk about that in the morning. "Thank you Jacob. Why don't you go to bed, I will see you in the morning", Jacob smiled "Okay" he says, "See you in the morning. Oh and Carlisle, thank you." With that, the two parted ways to their separate rooms. Jacob got himself into some comfortable pj's, not having the energy to even consider taking a shower right then. Leaving his door slightly open just to let in a sliver of light, turned off his light, carefully crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

Carlisle, however, decided a shower was in order. Gathering the few items he would need he went to the bathroom and showered. On his way back to his room, he noticed that Jacob left his door slightly ajar. Out of concern or curiosity, he wasn't sure which, peeked in. To his relief Jacob was already soundly asleep, a picture of peace and beauty. This left him even more confused than before. For some reason he wants to protect Jacob. To make sure there is always a smile on his face. Moreover, he felt proud of this young man, someone whom he knew nothing about. A complete stranger, who, without even knowing it, touched his heart and caused a stirring of possessiveness and protectiveness that one should only feel for a loved one. Carlisle left Jacob's room and proceeded to go to bed. 'What is going on with me?' That was Carlisle's final thought as sleep took over.


End file.
